Talk:Skarner/@comment-24971427-20180121064253/@comment-4091261-20180214021616
You can technically make something similar work now that has been changed. + . Given that this bugger quite regularly will and champions, there is no question of whether or not he will activate . He's guaranteed to. That said, he'll be getting all those "missing stats" from all the times he activates . As is observed, has his most prominent ratio. So + is equivalent to tankiness + tankiness. No losses there. While I would usually be spouting right about now, I'm going to pretend it doesn't exist since it's about to lose its . That said, the other isn't bad at all. This is a very important item for such build since he needs ratios. As mediocre as his ratios are, they are just that: mediocre. is quite an obvious one at this point. As questionable as his consumption may be. It won't be questionable once he gets a for . Then there is finally the one true pure damage item he must get: . supreme. So that would be his core item build. + + . As great as would be, I don't consider it mandatory since he requires tankiness in order to even fight at all. That said, this is the best build you could possibly use to throw items in situationally. I mean, his brings ugly death. As for his runes, I'd say something like this. This is definitely a top lane build since would be replaced with . I just can't see doing well without . ---- Since he would be laning, which makes sense cause is only good for lane anyways, there are a few things to consider. #He's gonna get poked. #:It's going to be painful. can only duel as a means of trading, so it's a lot of all or nothing for him. That said, with the overwhelming strength of others who were meant for top lane, it's a pretty large hurdle to overcome. Eventually, he will overcome the hurdle since every single ratio helps him fix this problem. That said = Better laning essentially. #He doesn't have a spire in lane. #:Since he doesn't have a spire in the lane, he can't go dueling like a madman. Hell, many times he isn't even able to duel with a spire. That said, a lot of light slapping in self defense is mandatory. Retaliation, not aggression, is the key to victory. # is going to be his most important ability. #:Why is it his most important ability? #:#Well, I mean. It's magic damage for one. While you could say has a part of that too, leveling that up largely makes him synergize with . #:#It's his stunner. You know, the that allows him to activate . The one thing that makes this build viable at all. is also useful, but it's only useful because it makes it easier to . #:#You know how I said he doesn't have a spire in lane? an enemy, it could even be a minion, gets him effects of being near a spire. In other words, this is his spire in lane. #:So, you want to max this ability first. Aside from that, everything else is pretty straightforward. for the super shield. in a pathetic attempt to fight back. to reel em in bois, nothing new, just more damage. ---- So, to answer the main question. He's too squishy. One simply cannot build without the incredibly difficult premise of being able to effectively slap the enemy for at least 5 seconds straight. I'm sure that's been made abundantly clear. I'm just here to broaden the horizons. After all, it would be impossible for Top to pull off a good laning phase. That's why there are spires in the jungle.